1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting transmission power of a mobile terminal having heterogeneous modems and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for detecting code division multiple access (CDMA) transmission power of a simultaneous voice-long term evolution (LTE) (SVLTE) terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The specification of a specific absorption rate (SAR) of a CDMA-only terminal minimizes a SAR margin in order to secure a total radiated power (TRP) performance. Here, wireless performance increases as the TRP becomes larger, but because the TRP is harmful to human body, it has been designated as an SAR measurement item for terminal specifications. In general, when transmission power of CDMA is around 24 dB, it reaches an SAR standard limit value. Also, long term evolution (LTE)-only device SAR specifications minimize the SAR margin in order to secure the TRP performance. Here, the SAR is proportional to the TRP. Namely, as the TRP increases, the SAR value increases, thus when maximum TRP is output, the SAR reaches a limit value. Thus, a terminal operating based on both CDMA and LTE, the SAR problem arises, failing to satisfy federal communications commission (FCC) standards.